The present invention relates to magnetic induction heating of components, and more specifically to an apparatus for use in magnetic induction hardening (e.g., case hardening or through hardening) of components.
Case hardening through induction heating is commonly performed using copper coils or inductors energized with alternating current from a power supply. The hardening depth achieved by the inductor is a function of the AC frequency applied, as determined by the power supply and the transformer. The surface area hardened is a function of the power available from the power supply and the geometry of the inductor.
The geometry of the inductor must be carefully tailored to the part being hardened to prevent overheating of portions of the part. This specific geometry of the inductor must also be carefully coordinated with a power supply of particular frequency range. The close design ties between the inductor and the power supply yields an induction system that is largely dictated by, and therefore dedicated to, the particular part being hardened. For different parts, different inductors with different power supplies must be used, leading to an inflexible process resulting in a high cost of part-dedicated tooling. Electricity consumption for these conventional induction heating systems is also high, further increasing the cost of the process.